


Blue in White

by orphan_account



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mockingbird helps the Crow remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue in White

Seeing the uniform on the table was enough to kick Senji back into a past that he hadn't thought of in what seemed like a million years. Okay, that was a lie - he recalled that past every time he looked in the mirror and saw those initials. But what he remembered were faces and not the occupation itself - not that feeling of being in control. It had been so long since he'd been in a position of power, and now, in front of him, was that same old uniform in this sterile white room.

"Looks like I got it right ✩."

He scowled, but he barely managed to catch a lock of that strange green hair before Toto had grabbed once of his arms and smiled up at him innocently. Like that weird kid was capable of innocence.

"That's it, isn't it? Your uniform from a former life ✩. You don't have to thank me for finding it, and more importantly you don't have to worry how I came across it, either. So you'll love me again ✩."

Senji grimaced. "What the hell is that even supposed t' mean? I don't owe ya anything and I don't want to look at that fucking uniform ever again. I'm done with that."

But it only took the slightest of a doubtful look down to the uniform for Toto to grin again and hold down Senji's arms on the table. Senji twitched and tried to pull away so that he could just _leave_ and not think about it, but Toto just kept smiling at him.

"Put it on ✩."

Senji tried to push off the kid but his grip stayed steadfast and his expression, neutral.

"Fucking shit, what'll that do?"

Toto looked up at the Crow and giggled. "We'll have to see, won't we? Put it on, and then we can see how you look ✩."

He scowled. "Then lemme change. _Alone_."

The expression dropped for a moment before his eyes squinted together again. "What's the fun in that? You don't trust me, Crow? I promise, I only do this out of love ✩."

He growled a bit and spat on the table. "What if I don't want anything to do with this shitty game, Mockingbird?"

"Then that's too bad ✩." And he was still smiling as he stood up on his toes to unzip the prison uniform of the much taller man. Senji felt himself be pushed forward slowly and while he knew logically that he could probably get out of this if he tried, he just wasn't able to. There was something about Toto that always managed to catch him off his guard, no matter how rationally he knew that he was much bigger than him and at least would be able to physically escape from him. Even if he couldn't beat him in a fight at this point.

He felt something wet on his back, but before he could try to deal with it that feeling had disappeared again. He heard a zip as he felt the familiar cloth of his police uniform stick to the wet spot, and despite the fact that he knew that nothing involving that kid could be safe, he smiled to himself.

He felt that strange grip again and Toto smiled up at him. "Now, was that so bad, Crow? Everything must be coming back to you, now. The feeling of being in power that you went so long without feeling at all. Which you can't have when you're the prisoner of your own guilt and your own ..." He paused to chew at his thumb. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, does it? I have you right now and there's nothing you can do about it ✩."


End file.
